Teen Wolf:The Rise Of The Alpha Pack
by The New Dark One
Summary: A Now AU Teen Wolf continuing from The Girl Who Knew To Much
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer ran through the halls of Beacon Hills High, she knew why they wanted to kill her, she knew they could if only she had started with Guardians she could easily have defended herself

"Damn" She had reached a dead end she noticed the 2 piercing red eyes coming from the darkness,

He was a large man standing over 9 ½ feet tall, his eyes were as red as blood, and he had a scar separating the entire right and left side of his body

"Look you don't understand I…."

He walked closer "We…Well at least say something!"

He growled at her "Oh?…you can't can you?"

He swung downward but Jennifer slipped through his grasp "Philosophers I already am 20 moves ahead"

Her eyes glowed white as she punched him right in the center of his chest, and he flew back dividing back into the Alpha Twins

"Good now run along boys!"

The Twins stood back up both of them with a hand over there chest "Your gonna pay for that bitch!"

"Aiden NO!"

Aiden leaped at her and in the same moment he was tackled by the new Alpha, Jennifer was shocked "Derek"

He grabbed Aiden and threw him at his brother "take him home…..and warn Deucalion he goes for the people I love and I'll kill him"

Ethan tossed his brother on his back and ran away from the 2, "ooh my big strong hero"

Derek grabbed her arm "we need to talk!"

**Mccall Residence**

Stiles paced around the room while Scott laid on the bed trying to recover. No one besides an Alpha could hurt Scott the badly

"What are we gonna do Scott?"

"We'll find him Stiles…trust me"

"Man…..MAN! How could we have been so sloppy"

"Stiles we were all trying our best and we…"

"Cora was right we just keep finding the bodies!"

Scott grabbed Stiles's arm "we'll find him trust me!"

"HOW"

"Scent"

Both turned and saw Issiac walk into the room "I went to your dads office and now I might have found him"

"Where?"

"Your not gonna like it"

**?**

Sheriff Stillinski was left tied up and hanging above the floor, she had told him he wouldn't die if she got what she wanted….god now he felt like an idiot , his son had tried to tell him….he was just to ignorant to listen

**Beacon Hill Hospital**

Peter sat listening to the machines beep, even he didn't know what was wrong with Cora and frankly Peter knew everything

"Shame isn't it?"

Deucalion walked right in the room and sat next to Peter "Knowing that what was once the most powerful of the wolf pack is going to lose yet another member"

"What do you want Deuc?"

"Well Peter I want to ally myself with you"

"And what would the great Deucalion the Alpha of Alpha's need from a lowly Beta?"

"Well you see Peter, I know that your nephew is sleeping with the Darach"

"WHAT!?"

"Yes and you yourself had a hand in her creation….along with Ennis"

"The girl?"

"Yes the one you convinced your nephew and my friend to bite"

"I didn't know that would happen"

"Of course not, just like you didn't plan on Gerard blinding me"

"Listen we were 14 I couldn't know that would happen"

"Right, so what do you say, you and I ally ourselves and we destroy our common enemy"

"How do we kill someone who's already dead?"

"Glade you asked…. Marin"

Ms. Morell came in with a suitcase and opened it up "Should work.. it's our peoples way of erasing the power of a Dark Druid"

" Okay…Deal"

The 2 men shook and dug there claws into each others hands "Now all our card are on the table Peter"

**Beacon Hills High**

Issiac and Scott sniffed around "are you sure you smelled him being dragged here….sounds kinda odd why would she break him out just to bring him back?"

"I don't know man I just smell his scent leaving then coming back"

The wolves were stuck in a dead end the scent led them right back to where The Darach had kidnapped the Sheriff

"It's almost like they vanished"

Issiac kept looking around as Scott sniffed around not looking for blood…..for a different scent

**Derek's Loft**

Stiles barged in "Derek!…Derek we need to talk!"

"What do you want Stiles!"

He came in eyes glowing crimson red "It's about your girlfriend"

"What about her?"

"She's the one who's been killing people"

"I know"

"You what!?"

"I've know since she saved me"

**3 Weeks Ago**

After making love to Jennifer, Derek took a long time to look out the window to make sure the Alpha Pack would not strike while he was weak "Derek…come back to bed"

He turned but his smile faded as he saw it her true form her scarred face, her piercing white eyes, and her deformed head

"Is…Is something wrong?"

"No…your just so beautiful"

**Now**

"**You knew all this time….and you let her take these people!"**

"**Yes I…I owe her more then you think"**

"**I don't care just have her give me my dad back"**

"**I can't"**

"**Can't or won't?"**

"**Both"**

"**Go to hell Derek"**

**Stiles stormed out of the loft "Is he gone yet?"**

"**Yes he's gone Paige"**

**The scarred creature walked from the other room and shifted into her teenage self still beautiful, unscarred, but the darkness still remained in her eyes**

"**I did this to you"**

**She kissed him and smiled evilly "yes Derek you did but it's okay, cause now I'm powerful enough that no one can ever hurt me again**


	2. Chapter 2:The Fall

**The Argent Apartment**

Issiac and Alison ran into Chris's office, and saw him and Gerard "If you 2 are going to tell him about him being a sacrifice, we already know"

Issiac shifted and popped his claws "what the hell is he doing here?"

"I came to make a deal"

Gerard's hand laid at his side and shook as claws slowly came out, his nose and mouth were still covered in black goo "I came to make a deal, you capture what remains of the Alpha Pack….and I'll dispose of them"

There was a long silence and Alison cleared her throat "Scott would never go for it"

"Well Alison what Scott doesn't know won't hurt him"

He raised his hand to his son "do we have a deal?"

"You want us to help you become an Alpha?"

"no….I don't have any desire to become an Alpha…I learned my lesson the hard way"

He reached in the back of his wheel chair and pulled out a wooden box and opened it "incase I do break my word"

Chris pulled the syringe out of the box, Alison and Issiac stared at it and Alison grabbed it "what is this?"

"enough pentobarbital to kill a werewolf"

Issiac looked the syringe over "this is the stuff they use to put dogs to sleep?"

"exactly and as a added precaution I added wolfs bane in just so it does the trick….in case I'm lying, so do we have a deal?"

Chris took his fathers hand "deal"

**The Mccall House**

Scott sat in his room reading, he knew it seemed selfish but he need to do good in school….and anything to keep his mind off the chaos happening all around

His mom came in "Scott I got stuck with the Grave Yard shift are you going to be alright by yourself?….okay dumb question"

He looked at his mom and smiled "yeah don't worry, but if…."

"Yes I know if I run into any supernatural craziness call you….or Issiac…..or Derek….or Peter which by the way I should have realized why he looked so familiar"

She closed Scott's door and left

**Outside**

Melissa walked to her car but could almost sense she was being watched, "Melissa I…."

She turned and slapped Peter "Oh…oh I'm sorry I just"

He rubbed his cheek and had a smirk "yeah probably shouldn't have snuck up on ya"

"Yeah"

"Look I need to warn you….your in danger"

"in danger of what?"

"being sacrificed"

She almost laughed "me?…look Scott already said this Darach got 3 healers….it doesn't need me"

"**She **has moved on to guardians…translation parents"

"Then why aren't you in danger?"

"because she isn't targeting wolves for some reason, she be very carful and….."

He looked and she was already walking to her car "listen I…"

"No you listen, you never called back"

"excuse me?"

"our date last year, you never called back"

"Yeah I guess I should explain that ya see…."

"I already know, my son explained everything"

"Then you know"

"Know what you bit him, tried to make him kill his friends, then tried to use me…"

I never used you!…my feelings were true I just…was selfish"

"Yes and now I need to go"

"Listen if you can ever forgive me, here's my number"

She drove off "damn, I think I'm in love"

**Inside**

"What are ya reading Scotty?"

Scott looked up and shifted when he saw Peter there eyes were locked Scott's glowing gold eyes and Peter's glowing blues "listen we need to talk it's about your teacher"

"I know already, we fought 3 night ago, and she took Stiles's dad"

"Yeah and she targeting your mother and Alison's father"

"What we need to…."

"No we don't all we need to do is kill your teacher"

"No there has to be another way"

"yup I knew it Deucalion was right"

"about what?"

"You being a True Alpha"

"I doesn't matter"

"Oh yes it does you don't realize it yet but you more powerful then you realize, not just in strength but in willpower and that is why in a month you will become the most powerful of all of us?"

"A week?"

"Yes don't you know that when the Lunar Eclipse occurs that's when your True Alpha nature will be born"

"Does Derek know?"

"I don't think so….but be careful because between now and then Deucalion will try to force you to kill"

"Since I won't join him"

"exactly"

**Derek's Loft**

"Hello Derek"

Derek looked to see Deucalion, Kali, and Aiden walking through his door "I'm surprised you girlfriend isn't here to try and kill us"

"She won't, since she doesn't approve of what I'm planning to do"

He shifted showing his crimson red eyes "I'm going to join you"

Deucalion smiled and removed his shades to show his dull red eyes "are you sure?"

"Yes….the power rush I got from Boyd was….electrifying!"

"Good, now to begin the ritual"

Deucalion popped his claws and dug them into Kali's fingers with her returning the attack, she then dug her's into Aiden's which again he returned and finally Aiden dug his into Derek's

The sensation was amazing he felt like he was 12 times stronger they then released each other and Derek fell to the floor, Deucalion kneeled beside him "welcome…..brother"

**Scott's House**

Scott ran downstairs to hear the knocking it was 3 in the morning he swung the door open and saw Ethan "We need to talk"

**(Yes In This Fic Derek Joins The Alpha Pack, double agent?, Traitor, who knows?)**


	3. Chapter 3:The Rise

**The Mccall House**

Scott and Stiles sat waiting for Ethan to speak "something's happening"

"We know"

"No I mean to the Alpha Pack, Deucalion talked about a meeting with Derek"

"When"

"An hour ago"

"You think Derek might be in trouble?"

"No I…I think he might actually join the pack"

"WHAT!"

"Just the way Deucalion was smiling it was like he just won"

Stiles started freaking while Scott remained silent "hmm this isn't good"

He grabbed his phone and dialed

**Beacon Hill Woods**

Issiac turned his phone off after it had rang "is it Scott?"

"Yeah better not to answer he might get suspicious"

He kneeled close to Alison "and your sure this will work?"

"My dad said it would, all I need you to do is hold them off while I aim this arrow"

"why do you need time?"

"It's very heavy"

He grinned and hopped out of the bush, he stood in the clearing and shifted "HEY BIG BAD ALPHA PACK I'M RIGHT HERE!"

He noticed the 3 red eyes as Deucalion, Kali, and Aiden stood in front of him

Kali walked ahead of the 2 other Alphas "what do we have here, some Beta who doesn't know his place"

She snarled and charged at Issiac, he quickly rolled away and kicked her in the stomach sending her back as Aiden caught her and went at Issiac

Alison aimed her arrow right at Issiac "3, 2, 1"

She releashed it and it broke into 4 other arrows which electrified and bound all 4 of the wolves

"Good Job Alison"

Chris came out with a silver blade and cut Issiac lose

Kali and Aiden struggled but Deucalion kept completely still "hello there Chris"

Chris didn't respond in stead he injected Kali and Aiden with some liquid knocking them out as he loaded them in his jeep

"Oh that won't be necessary you see I don't intend to let you drug me"

Deucalion ripped through his restraints

"How?"

"You never noticed I was bound with my cane….my bladed cane"

He slashed at Chris who stabbed him with the silver blade "Oh please just a flesh wound"

He kneed Chris in the stomach and threw him at Alison

All left to oppose him was Issiac

"What's it going to be boy?"

Issiac wanted to run, he wanted to get help from Derek or Scott, he wished he knew what his dad would have done….but no…none of them were here to help him Issiac needed to do this on his own

He shifted again and charged at the blinded Alpha

**Derek's Loft**

Derek came in and removed his shredded shirt and looked at himself in the mirror…..he no longer saw his father in him…..just Derek

"What were you up to?"

Derek turned to see Peter waiting for him "I…I realized I couldn't fight it anymore, I gave in and joined the Alpha Pack"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I only made sense"

"Look I never told anyone this…but there was another reason I killed Laura"

**2 Years Ago**

Peter sat unresponsive in the chair just staring at the wall in front of him, Deucalion came in smiling at the shell of the man in front of him, he kneeled next to Peter

"Peter we're old friends so I think it's best you're hear it from me, your niece Laura…nice girl, she is working for me now…and who knows she might even join my pack someday…see all the work you, Talia, and Marcus put to protecting those children from me….was all for nothing, the girl is mine now and who know maybe to truly show her loyalty I'll going to send her to kill Derek, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me"

Peter's instinct to protect must have kicked in because he began crying feeling weak to protect his nephew

"But I'm not here about Laura or Derek…no I am here to find Cora, now this…might…sting"

Deucalion jabbed his claws in the back of Peter's neck and smiled with glee as he ripped the memories of her right out of Peter's skull

He wiped his hand off "Thanks again 'Old Friend" and exited the room

**A Year Ago**

Laura ran through the forest and saw her uncle standing in his hospital clothing staring at the moon

"Peter?"

He turned his eyes seemed dead but then glowed bright blue then back to there normal green shade "You are a traitor Laura"

"What?…how are you?"

"conscious….ya see when someone is given a reason they find a way"

"but why are you awake?"

"Deucalion"

"I…he…look you don't understand I'm doing this to…."

"I DON'T CARE!" his voice deepened and echoed through the forest

"Your parents wanted only one thing from you and Derek…to keep you away from the Alpha Pack

"What about Cora?"

"Cora?"

"Yes Cora….oh no Deucalion took the memory from you"

"And your working for him…you betrayed us…me, your brother, your parents!"

"Peter I…"

Peter shifted and attacked his niece

**Now**

"She was going to kill you so I killed her first, listen even after you killed me I still favored you amongst all my nieces and nephews"

"You killed Laura because she was part of the alpha pack?"

"Yes, she betrayed everything your parents worked so hard for"

**Scott's House**

Stiles studied the maps he stole from Danny, Scott kept trying to reach Issiac when suddenly Ethan felt to the floor

They felt his pulse, Scott listened to his heart beat but nothing explained it until it hit Scott "Aiden!"

Scott put Ethan in Scott's bed and Scott dialed Lydia to warn her about Aiden

**Beacon Hills Woods**

Chris and Alison stood up and saw Deucalion strangling Issiac, Chris grabbed Alison's cross bow "dad I…"

"shh let me focus"

He aimed the cross bow at Deucalion and fired right in his chest forcing him to drop Issiac

Deucalion grabbed the arrow and tried to pull it out, but his whole body felt numb "what….is…this?"

"Kanima arrow"

He pulled Deucalion in the back of the jeep and drove off leaving Alison to tend to a wounded Issiac

**Hale House**

Chris waited in his jeep he knew none of the Alpha Pack wound be any trouble now

He saw his father walk right out of the Hale House followed by some man in a black hoodie covering his face, the man grabbed Aiden and threw him over his shoulder and dragged Kali into the Hale House

He and Chris lifted Deucalion and loaded him into the basement

"who is that?"

Gerard smiled "a associate, now you should go…this might get a little messy"

"Why the Hale House?"

"with all the things buried there…what's 3 more bodies"

Chris turned away from his father "thanks…..father"

As soon as Chris drove off Gerard and His hooded friend went back in the basement, where the 3 members of the Alpha Pack were beginning to awaken

"What are we going here!?"

Deucalion's voiced sounded panicked "We are here for you to pay for your sins"

"If this is about Alexander I…"

"Oh no I already paid you back before that…this is about revenge for the innocents you kill"

Gerard and his friend dragged the 3 into the hole in the basement and laid there arms into the hole

"what…what are you doing!?"

"after many years of killing you poor creatures I was able to find a way to manipulate your bodies to believe there a full moon…and different types of full moons"

He positioned the mirrors around and turned on a projector the light form it bounced around the mirrors and hit the hole and suddenly 3 hands

The mans hand dug into Deucalions arm

The first females dug into Kali's while the other one into Aiden's

"I think this is what some cultures would call just deserts!"

**Scott's House**

Ethan began flailing around Scott's bed screaming in agony, finally after Scott held him down while absorbing his pain he stopped "A….Aiden….he….he's dead"

Ethan grabbed his chest "my brother is dead"

**(Okay who wants to guess who the 3 people resurrected were?)**


	4. Chapter 4:Twin Moon Part 1

**The Twin Moon**

**Part 1 Of 2**

"Aiyeeeee!" The ravened hair alpha screamed as one of her Beta's wiped her forehead while the other held her hand absorbing her pain

"Okay Temperance just keep pushing your doing good"

The alpha shifted back in forth and suddenly she felt relief "m….my babies?"

Malik her lover and Beta handed the 2 boys to her "there beautiful Temperance"

She looked at the baby to her left "Y…Your name will be Ethan….and your name will be Aiden"

She cried and held her babies close to he r"I…will never let anything happen to yo… Aiyee!"

She coughed up blood and Malik quickly grabbed the twins, Katrina felt her heart beak "Malik she dying"

Temperance's eyes rolled back into her head and she began seizing, Katrina grabbed he other hand and after much painful work Temperance died peacefully in her sleep

**6 Months Later**

Malik had naturally become the alpha after his wife's passing, true to his promise to her he took care of his children no matter the cost

Malick has short spiky black hair, naturally he had black bags under his eyes, he wore denim jackets with the sleeves ripped off

And Temperance's locket

He heard the scurried foot steps and saw Katrina and Zeke ran to Malik "I…it's the hunters there coming!"

"Good let them come we'll handle them like we always do"

"what about the boys!?'

Malik turned at his peacefully sleeping boys "I'll handle them"

**That Night**

Malik walked with his 2 sons in his arms sobbing to himself while soothing them "you…are my 'sob' sunshine…my only sunshine…"sob" you make me happy…..when skies are grey"

He couldn't control himself anymore and he became hysteric "I…just wish your mother was here she would have found a way…'sob' for me to keep you boys"

He saw the hospital in the distance and walked in with the boys he looked around and placed them in the waiting room and walked off

He saw the hunters 10 of them led by a young blonde girl "Kate Argent?"

"Yes…my father sent me here to kill the Alpha…and your him"

Malik shifted "YES I AM!" his voice echoed as he charged at the hunters

He tore through them until he finally got to Kate, she flipped backwards dodging his attack and threw her silver knife into his shoulder "wha….what is this?"

"A knife made out of mountain ash…not bad for a Junior in high school"

She ripped the knife from his shoulder and then slit Malik's throat

She grabbed her clunky phone "hello daddy?….yup got the Alpha"

Inside the hospital a very old janitor was sweeping through the waiting room when he saw 2 wrapped blankets, when he went over to them he saw 2 babies "oh my….what do we have here?"

He picked them up to his face "where are yer parents little fellers?"

Ethan reached and grabbed the old man's glasses "oh you're a smart one aren't ya?"

He noticed a note on the seat he put the boys on his cart and read the note

"These Are My Sons Ethan and Aiden All I Ask Is For You To Give Them A Loving Home, I wish I Could Take Care Of Them But My Life Is To Dangerous To Risk Hurting Them"

**15 Years Later**

Aiden waited on his old grey pick up truck "COME ON ETHAN!….MA'S MAKING MEAT LOAFT TONIGHT!"

Ethan ran out wearing black plants and a blue sweater vest with his hair parted left "sorry…I'm sorry it's just the Chess Club is hold auditions for President and I"

"yawn bo-ring!, come on let's get home"

They hopped in the grey pick up truck, Aiden turned the key "come on….come on….come ON!"

It started and the 2 rode off

**The House**

The 4 sat eating Ma was a rounded old women in her 70's she and Pa never had children of there own so Aiden and Ethan were there little miracle children

"So boys how was school?"

"fine Ma"

"and Aiden?"

"Yeah it was okay"

Pa looked around "Aiden!"

Aiden sat up straight "sorry Pa"

The old man in his 80's merely smiled at his 2 adopted sons "it just feels so good to have this family now let's join hands and say grace"

They joined hand and said grace Ethan and Aiden smiled at there parents

**That Night**

Ennis sat on a stone pondering his place in this newly formed Alpha Pact….he could still hear the screams of his Beta's, all begging him not to kill them but power was everything…at least that's what Deucalion told them

"Ennis"

Deucalion walked in "the full moon is beautiful isn't it?"

"I guess"

"So, I had a chance to speak with your 'nemesis' Kali"

"and?"

"I believe she'll make a excellent addition to our pack…once she has killed her old one"

"hmm"

"You hear it to don't you?"

"Yes…it sound big"

"Then you better be quick enough to catch it"

"WHAT?"

"I can't fight whatever that is"

He smiled and waved his hand in front of his face "I Am Blind"

He walked back in the abandoned house they took for Shelter leaving Ennis sniffing around for the creature

He ripped off his jacket and ran to find the creature

He saw it hands covered in blood a elderly couple at it's feet, it turned to Ennis

He was large, muscular, it had a scar right down the middle of him, it's eyes glowed bright gold "RAWR!"

It charged at Ennis, he shifted and punched the creature sending in flying back a foot "back down little Beta"

"RAWR!"

"RAWR" Ennis sensed it he wasn't fighting a Beta…..this was a Omega

The creature tackled Ennis in the moment of distraction and began punching him, until finally Ennis shifted back in his wolf form again and punched the Omega sending it backwards

The creature was done for he knew it, he went back to give Deucalion the bad news

**The Next Morning**

Ethan and Aiden awoke in the middle of there yard "oh…god what happened?"

Aiden looked and saw Ethan over at the parents "oh my Ethan what happened?"

Ethan was sobbing "there…there dead!"

**The House**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET ITGO!"

Ennis never had seen Deucalion angry…it was a scary sight "I.. It wasn't an Alpha…it was a Omega"

Deucalion removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes "here's what we're going to do…your going to get Kali….then we're going to manipulate some events to bring this Omega to us"

"Yes Sir!"

**(Okay here is my plan every 3 or 4 chapters I will release a origin story for some characters they will be 2 parters and yeah…so in the reviews tell me a origin story you would want me to do)**


	5. Chapter 5:Twin Moon Part 2

**A Year Later**

Deucalion sat across from Marian, this girl was lucky to be alive and they both knew it "So Marian, I hear my protégé has been killed"

"Yes Peter took care of her"

"Yes indeed, rook to king…checkmate"

The door swung open and Ennis and there new recruit Kali came in "we found him"

"found who?" Marin was purposely left out of the loop,

"Well Marin I sent Ennis and Kali to hunt down a most unusual Omega"

"Why would you be interested in a Omega?"

"it was powerful enough to defeat Ennis here"

Ennis stayed silent and Deucalion removed his shades "I can sense it….it is around a alpha…and 4 Beta's….Ennis go and send a message to this back…that we are here"

Ennis removed his coat and shifted "only kill one?"

"correct"

"good"

Ennis left the abandoned house leaving Kali and Deucalion alone with Morell

**A Camp Site In Arizona**

The young man stood back in a giant chair made into a throne he sniffed around and noticed the 2 beta's walk in The female was a red head wearing a sleeveless leather vest, behind her was the tall pale skinned beta he was shifted and his blonde hair was spiked and he had his glowing blue eyes "those Omega's are still hangin around"

"Good let them…remember if they wanna eat they have to earn the food…they wanna be part of the pack they have to beat all 3 of you,"

"understood"

"and…."

The door got broken open and a black hair beta with glowing blue eyes came in "Desmond….a rival alpha just attacked Z!"

"WHAT!?"

Desmond threw his puffy coat over his tank top and shifted as he traced Z's scent as Jenna, Tyson, and Alec followed behind

**The Cabin**

Ethan silently bandaged his brothers wound "Aiden, your really making joining this pack difficult"

"they want us to fight to join…so I'm fighting!"

"Aiden we need to fight as a team…and it's not just fighting…they're killers you;ve seen there eyes"

"I know but they would never kill us"

"are you sure?"

**The Woods**

Desmond arrived and saw Z on the ground his throat trashed out, the large bald Alpha's eyes shifted to red and they then blinked a brighter red and took a long deep breath before looking at Desmond, Ennis's face cracked a evil smile as he held the dead Beta "oh I'm sorry was he one of yours"

He then flung the dead body at Jenna

Desmond shifted "I'll KILL YOU!"

He charged at Ennis who flipped him over and threw him against a tree "not surprising you the Alpha to a bunch of sociopathic killers…"

"wh…who are you?"

Ennis walked over to the large stone and carved the symbol into it

"y…you're the Alpha Pack?"

"Yes I am"

"please let me join you!"

Ennis stomped on Desmond's hand "begging will do you no good…we'll return in 3 days"

Ennis walked passed Tyson, sending a chill down the beta's spine

**The House**

"was the Omega there Ennis?"

Ennis came through the door "no.. he wasn't with that pack…but I smelled his scent around the wood"

"is there anything else?"

"Yes….the alpha wanted to join our pack"

"is he anything special?"

"No"

"Then I think he's perfect, as bait"

**The Camp Site**

Desmond sat in his pseudo throne and watched as Jenna and Tyson held the door open as Alec and a women in a bikini came in the women walked and sat on Desmonds lap "so sweetie…Alec told me what happened to Z…how you holding up?"

"okay I guess…if only I could join up with those Alpha's I'd be invincible!"

The door was kicked in and Ennis, and Kali walked in

Tyson eyed Jenna and Alec "GO!"

Tyson and Alec shifted and slammed into Ennis, surprisingly knocking him down, the 2 however gasped and coughed up blood as Ennis's claws pierced there chest's and he flung them backwards

Desmond bit on his thumb watching his Beta's attack these powerhouses

Jenna shifted and rammed into Kali who pulled the Beta's arm out of her socket

"are you 2 done yet?"

The blind man walked in he had a shades on, a blue dress shirt and 5 o clock shadow "good cause just listening to that was exhausting"

Desmond stood up from his throne "sir it's a honor to meet the leader of the Alpha Pack I…"

Deucalion placed his hand on Desmond's face "hmm strong cheek bones…he keeps his face clean…a pretty boy?"

Deucalion turned away "so Ennis tells me that your interested in joining our pack?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good then…first thing we need you to do is"

He pulled Desmond close and whispered into his ear, leaving Desmond in shock "and if you should find a Omega with a scar running down it's body, tell Ennis or Kali…they'll be keep a close eye on you…

The pack left and Desmond stayed frozen in fear, Kristen grabbed Desmond's hand "what is it babe?"

"n…nothing…it's nothing"

**Outside**

Deucalion kept walking and stopped as Ethan and Aiden walked by, Deucalion threw his arm in front of them "stop…and who might you 2 boys be?"

"I'm Ethan and…"

"I'm Aiden"

Deucalion placed each of his hands over there faces "hmm…you are handsome boys…why aren't you in the office with your pack?"

"They…sir we're Omega's…we aren't allowed to go near them, and we can't eat until they throw us the scraps"

"Omega's? hmm interesting"

He walked out and Ennis and Kali shortly followed behind

**The House**

Deucalion sat thinking "Ennis follow those boys we met"

"Why?"

"They're the monster we're looking for"

"WHAT!?"

"It is rare but when twins are both wolves they can merge together…doubling there power…and during a full moon"

"There strong enough to beat a Alpha?"

"Yes…so you and Kali will attack them tonight and bring them to me"

Kali stood in front of Deucalion "why are these Omega's so damn important?"

"because we're going to make them Alpha's"

"How?"

"You 2 really believe I would let that idiot Desmond join this pack?…no he will be a sacrifice to enhance this Omega's already great power"

Deucalion removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes "now tonight you 2 will attack them and separate them"

Marin slammed her fist on the table "it could kill them!"

"That's why your going with them….your meant to advise Alpha…so advise them how not to kill these boys"

**That Night**

Ethan and Aiden were forced out of the camp they felt the pull of the full moon

Suddenly there bodies merged together, and became the giant wolf "RAWR!"

Ennis charged at this Omega, he wouldn't let these 2 punks win this time, his claws went right through them, Kali leaped behind them and stabbed right through there back her claws touching Ennis's

Marin walked to them "now Ennis pull right Kali pull left….and be careful"

They did as instructed and Omega howled in agony until it was separated into the Twins

**The Next Morning**

Ethan awoke to a pain in his entire right side while Aiden felt the pain in his entire left side

There were bandaged up

The door swung open and Deucalion came in "morning children"

"What happened?"

"You 2 are powerful wolves and I am going to help you become Alpha's"

"both of us?"

"If we do it right"

**Beacon Hills-Now**

"They took us in…they became family to us and now all of them are dead"

"Look Ethan you don't know that?"

"really…Aiden just dies and you don't think the rest of them aren't!"

There was a knock coming from downstairs, Scott left to answer it

"Look Stiles I'm sorry….it's just my brother is all I have"

"ETHAN!"

Stiles and Ethan ran downstairs and saw Aiden dying in Scott's arms "h….help me"

Ethan felt uneasy when he saw his brothers glowing yellow eyes

(There will be a origin story later about how they became Alpha's, and tune in again to discover who the new Alpha Pack is)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hale House**

The 3 wolves stared at the Alpha pack members before them, the man walked over to the 3 alpha's "Deucalion?"

"yes…Marcus"

"You…killed me"

"You don't unde…"

Marcus punched him in the face "You took me from my children!"

He released his claws, but the women grabbed his arm "don't Marcus"

"you know he deserves it Talia!"

"This isn't the way we're predators…we don't have to be killers"

"She's right Marcus"

Gerard walked over the black goo still covered his face "don't think I forgot what you've done!"

"Not asking for forgiveness…more I want to make a deal"

"what deal?"

"I know a way for you to take there power without killing them"

"Why would we want that?"

"What's worse taking there life…or taking there power"

"what do you want?"

"you destroy a very dangerous creature for me"

Marcus offered his hand "deal….now what do we do?"

"stick your claw into his stomach and lift him up…and his power will be drawn into you"

Deucalion tried breaking out of his bond, but he felt his strength be sapped away

"Marcus please…no. .no please I'm begging you!"

Marcus stabbed his claws into Deucalion lifting him into the air "P…please!"

Deucalion's faded red eyes faded to a smoky blue as Marcus dropped him to the ground

Marcus hunched over "Marcus's are you?"

"RAWR!"

His eyes were red and the white parts were black, "Now Talia, Laura "

Marcus walked back over to his wife and daughter

Talia walked over to Kali "what?…no begging?…no pleading?"

Talia stabbed her claws into Kali as Laura stabbed her claws into Aiden

Kali's searing red eyes drained and turned steel blue, Aiden's turned a majestic gold color

They dropped to the ground, and turned away from the 4 villains, Gerard smirked "where are you 3 going?"

"To find Derek"

Gerard smirk grew "oh I think we should have a little chat"

**Hours Later**

Scott and Ethan dragged Aiden through the clinic "Doc we need some help!"

ran in "quickly put him on the table, he ripped off Aiden's shirt revealing large claws marks on his stomach, and slash marks on his throat

Deaton started sewing his throat up, Ethan was pacing "is.. is he gonna live?"

"Maybe…."

Deaton took a deep breath and placed his hand on Aiden's stomach, Deaton gasped as his sclera turned black and his iris green while his pupils disappeared

Aiden took a long gasp as his whole body was healed

"How did you do that?"

"a trick we druids learn, either way it appears that someone has performed a dangerous werewolf ritual on him"

"ritual?"

"It is possible to take the Alpha power, without killing the Alpha…however it does have some drawbacks"

"Like what?"

"well for a while Aiden will be unable to heal and his senses will be blocked"

"do we know who did it?"

"no Scott, there is no way to find out"

"I know"

All eyes were on Ethan "the connection my brother and I share stems much farther then just feeling each others pain…we can also remember the others memories"

He placed his hand on his brother chest so he stayed in tune with the heartbeat "It was….some man named Marcus….and a women named…Talia"

Deaton dropped his tools, all of them stared at the Druid "I know them"

Deaton walked over to his coat rack and pulled his leather jacket on "call Derek and Peter, tell them to hide!"

**Beacon Hill Memorial**

Peter woke at Cora's side to see Derek "you can go home Peter, I'll watch her"

Peter grabbed his beige jacket and walked out of the room, He looked around hoping to see Melissa, no again she was off….no couldn't be

He walked over to his car, he sat in and turned the key….nothing…again nothing "having car trouble?"

Peter turned and saw the girl, her glowing red eyes and black sclera's "oh shi….!"

She grabbed his car door and ripped it off and threw it then pulled Peter from the seat "Laura please you don't wanna do this!"

"Oh yes I do!"

Peter saw her, she had a grey hoodie, black jeans, her skin seemed pale and cracked, something was obviously wrong

Peter laughed "oh your just like your father"

Peter stood up and cracked his neck and shifted revealing his glowing blue eyes "let's do this!"

He charged at her, she leaped away and kicked him sending his crashing to the ground

"shit I hate to do this….RAWR!"

**Inside The Hospital**

Derek held his sister's hand "Cori…I"

He let go of her hand and ran from the room

**Animal Clinic**

Scott and Ethan sat in the waiting room when they heard the howl, "It sounds like Peter?"

Scott stood up "stay with your brother!"

Scott grabbed his grey coat and ran out the door

**Outside Beacon Hill Memorial**

Laura had her boot on Peter's chest, holding him down as she bashed his head into the ground

Peter coughed up blood as his niece beat the crap out of him "fe.. 'cough' feel better?"

"You killed me!….and for what?….cause I was working with Deucalion?"

"Y…You don't know what it's like….to be the beta….when someone who didn't deserve it got that power"

"Well now your gonna make me more powerful!"

She went to slash out his throat but her arm was grabbed and pulled back, Laura turned "Derry?"

Derek looked at his supposed to be dead sister "Laura?…how are you?"

Her claws slowly retreated back into her cracked hand "It's hard to explain but we…we were able to take care of those terrible people"

"what people?"

"The Alpha Pack, Gerard told us how they forced you to join them"

"no…Laura you don't understand I…I willingly joined them"

Derek let go of her hand, "why would you do that?"

"it was the only way to protect the one's I love"

"Derek there are other ways"

"No…there aren't"

He shifted and kicked his sister away from Peter, Derek picked Peter up and threw Peter's shoulder over his and walked him over through the hospital door "stay here"

Peter looked up "you don't think?"

"I don't know let's just hope it's just her?"

Derek walked out of the door, and saw Laura walking from the distance with a shard of wood coming from her back

Her hood had fallen off, revealing her face was cracked like the rest of her "Y'know Derek, you should really respect your Alpha!"

Derek's eyes sparked red "your not my Alpha anymore Laura!"

He charged and attacked her, he ripped the shard from her back and stabbed her in the shoulder with it, "just go back wherever you came from Laura…I don't wanna have to kill you"

She ripped the shard from her shoulder and Derek watched as her skin didn't heal but the skin stretched over the wound, "why don't you Derek you've already teamed up with the bastard who killed me!"

Derek turned back to his human form "look Laura I…"

"Look this is a warning Derek, if you and your pack isn't with us, then your against us!"

"Us?"

"You'll find out soon"

Laura pulled her hoodie off and suddenly her body shifted into a wolf and she ran off

Scott ran over to Derek "what the hell happened?"

"something not right"

"What do you mean?"

"My sister is back…and something is defiantly wrong with her"

**Hale House**

Laura ran into the basement and saw her father sitting next to the giant hole in the floor, "You went after Peter?"

She shifted back to her human form and pulled a blanket over herself "how did you know?"

He pointed to his ears "I heard him howling for help….figured you went after him"

"He did kill me"

"is Derek going to join us?"

"No, he won't join us"

"you didn't ask"

"I didn't need to Derry is just like Peter"

Marcus shifted nd leaped in front of his daughter "Your Brother Is Nothing Like Peter!"

"Father I…"

"My brother is nothing but a snake….your brother was more special then you think!"

"you always did like him more"

"Get over it Laura…you became the Alpha"

"He's the Alpha now"

"So are you"

**The Animal Clinic**

Ethan sat next to his brother he needed to know more about the attack

He grabbed his brothers hand and absorbed his pain…and more

**A Few Hours Ago**

Marcus dragged the former members of the Alpha Pack outside of the house,

Aiden woke up and saw Deucalion sitting against a tree "are you awake Aiden?"

"Yes sir"

"Aiden I need you to do something….something that will seem hard for you to do"

"What is it sir?"

"We need to sacrifice Ethan.. so I can become a Alpha again, and take back our power"

"But…Ethan…he's my brother"

"I know son, but sacrifices must be made"

"NO" Aiden's eyes glowed bright yellow, his fangs popped out as did his claws "I won't let you kill my brother"

"OBEY ME!" Deucalion's eyes glowed faded blue

He slashed at Aiden, and finally Aiden was defeated "I will come for your brother…make no mistake about that Aiden"

" I 'cough' won't 'cough' let…"

Aiden blacked out and when he awoke he saw Kali dragging him to Scott's house, she leaned him to the wall and showed her glowing blue eyes "listen to me Aiden…you need to walk into the front door"

"Kali I can't…"

She slapped him in the face "listen to me, you need to walk to the door"

She let go and ran away, leaving Aiden to limp to the front door and knocked as loud as he could

**Now**

Ethan woke from his trance, he saw Aiden was healed and he was staring at his brother "Ethan?"

"Yeah brother I'm here"

"good…cause Deucalion is gonna try to…"

"I know"

**The Parking Lot an Hour Later**

Deaton walked into the Clinic, he tried to find Talia and Marcus…but they weren't in the old hangout

"uh Doctor D?"

Deaton turned around shock, he saw Stiles sitting on the table studying the powders and herbs "Stiles?…what are you doing here?"

"Listen…I am tired of being the one sitting back, while everyone else fights…I wanna be able to help"

"What are you asking me Stiles?"

"I wanna become one of you"

Deaton smiled and removed his coat, "You should know, that in order to become a Druid, you will have to undergo and transformation"

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you….unless you undergo it"

Stiles heard his phone ring from Scott, he pressed ignore "I'm in!"

**The Root Cellar**

Jennifer walked out of cellar and was shocked to see the tall dark haired man wearing a purple long sleeve shirt and the dark haired women in a black dress

"Hello Paige….or do you go by Jennifer now?"

**(Okay I know that Peter is suppose to be Talia's brother, but in this fic Marcus Hale is Peter's brother, and I know that you all been asking for Stiles to become supernatural so here we go his training begins)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer had her 3 sacrifices while Derek and Scott were distracted, she had already captured Chris Argent and Melissa Mccall, she walked out of the root cellar to see the 2 Alphas

"Well Jennifer I think we should have a talk"

Jennifer changed to her true form "I…I won't let you kill me!:

Marcus cracked a smirk and his fangs showed "Oh please I'm here to make you a deal"

She changed back to her human form "what deal?"

"You release your sacrifices. And in return you get to live"

She laughed "you think you can kill **me**?"

Marcus fully shifted "yes I can" his skin was cracked his hair seemed dead so did his red eyes

"Why are they so important to you 2?"

"there our bargaining chips"

**Hours Later**

Stiles walked slowly behind Deaton, "so I'm suppose to try and connect to something called the Nemeton?"

"Yes….but unfortunately you need to do something very unpleasant before that"

"What?"

Deaton reached into his coat pocket "and to do it…I'm very sorry"

He pulled a pistol out and shot Stiles point blank, sending him crashing to the ground, Deaton leaned next to Stiles "I'm sorry Stiles, but you need to be in a state of near death to find the Nemeton…you only have 2 hours…then you die"

Deaton dropped the backpack next to Stiles, and walked off

**Scott's house**

Peter walked out of Scott's bathroom after cleaning the blood off his head and his mouth "So obviously Laura's back, and she's an Alpha again"

Scott sat at his desk, "but there was something wrong with her right Derek?"

"Yeah she looked like she was coming apart"

Peter smirked "she's an idiot…there was a reason I didn't try to become an Alpha after Lydia brought me back"

"and what was it"

"when a wolf I brought back, there body becomes weak…they can only handle the power of a Beta and if they become a Alpha, there body begins deteriorating until either A. they survive until 4 full's moons have passed, or B. they did and after that they can't come back"

**The Woods**

Stiles felt the blood pouring from the bullet hole, he dragged himself forwards, he needed to try to find the Nemeton…he could almost feel a pull in the distance

**Beacon Hills Animal Clinic**

Deaton removed his coat and sat back at his desk…he had swore to himself he would never take another apprentice…not since what happened to the girl

"Hello Alan"

Deaton turned and saw the 3 alpha's he threw his hand in the air as the black ring surrounded him, Marcus smiled and slashed at the barrier, and the mountain ash blew away "really Alan?….mountain ash?"

Talia and Laura stared at Deaton "you 3 are disturbing the balance"

"are we?…because last time I checked Alan, Peter is still roaming around, from what I've heard my son slashed his throat?"

"what do you want?"

"It's really quite simple Alan….."

**The Woods**

Stiles couldn't pull himself anymore, it was getting harder to breath, harder to think. .harder to hear his own voice….he grabbed a root of a stump and pulled himself to it Stiles lost consciousness

**The Nexus**

Stiles opened his eyes and saw the white hallway around him, "what the hell?"

He felt his essence fading he noticed his shoes and legs were turning grey, "what do I do now?"

He noticed a trail of green mist , Stiles followed it from the hallway, he could feel himself touching other people, It felt like he was connected to everything, he noticed the trail led to a door, Stiles placed his hand to do the door, and soon it merely faded and Stiles walked through the door

**Mccall House**

Scott reached for his phone again and dialed

1 Ring…..2 Rings….3 Rings

"Stiles!. Where the hell are you!?"

Scott ran downstairs when he heard the door he saw both his mother and Stiles's dad

"how….how are you 2?"

"She…she just let us go"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know.."

The sheriff rubbed his temple "where's Stiles…I've been trying to call him"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't find him either"

The sheriff laughed "seriously?…you're a werewolf and you can't just sniff him out?"

Scott eyed his mother, she laughed "I kinda filled him in"

**Derek's Loft**

Derek looked out the window "your back?"

He turned and saw Jennifer, "yeah and you won't believe who else is"

**The Nexus**

Stiles looked around the blackness around him, he felt like he needed to say something….do something

"find Scott"

Suddenly from the darkness Scott appeared glowing bright yellow with a swirling red energy around him, Stiles floated over and touched the red energy….he felt a large rush and suddenly Derek appeared and his and Scott's energy seemed intertwined

"Find Cora?"

He saw Cora golden glow, fading away, "I wanna go home"

Stiles noticed his color was still fading, He looked through the darkness, he saw the glowing green in the distance

Looking through it he saw them, Deaton, Morelle, Blake, all of the Druids all connected by a energy in the darkness

Stiles floated into the energy, he felt the energy flowing through him, he felt so powerful

He felt himself being drawn back out, but he knew he needed to summon help

"Fine me J…"

**The Woods**

Stiles woke up, and saw the dried blood on his chest, He stood up and noticed the sun rising, he pulled out his phone "Scott….yeah I'll meet you at your place"

**Mccall House**

Stiles sat on the kitchen table as and Sheriff Stilinski looked him over, Scott paced around "and shot you!?"

"Yeah…but on the plus side…I'm a druid now"

The Sheriff's phone rang "hello?…yeah I'm on my way"

Stiles hopped off the table "hey dad can I get a ride"

**Beacon Hills Memorial**

Stiles walked into the room and saw Cora laying there dying, Stiles sat right next to her and grabbed her hand, Stiles gasped as his eyes glowed bright green and suddenly Cora's skin turned back to it's normal coloring, she coughed up black blood and her eyes shot open

"Stiles?"

"Yeah Cora I…"

Cora leaped from the bed and kissed Stiles, When she stopped Stiles stared at her "that…that was…well that was…wow!"

**The Next Day: Mccall House**

There was a knock at the door, Scott yawned as he opened the door and saw him "Jackson!?"

"Hey Mccall"

**(Jackson's Back!, Stora, and Stiles is a Druid now)**

**(And That red energy around Scott and Derek….is important!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beacon Hills Memorial**

Cora walked out the hospital door and noticed the jeep in the distance, she smiled and pushed her hair out of her face and kept moving, "Cori?"

Cora turned and saw the young women approaching her, "Laura?"

The women sniffed and wiped away a tear "yeah sis it's me"

"But how…wait what did you do?"

"it was a favor…from Gerard Argent"

"And what does he want you to do in return?"

"He just wants peace"

Cora almost laughed "yeah right…come on don't tell me your dumb enough to believe it?"

Laura's eyes flickered red "I am your sister and you WILL respect me!"

Cora shifted her golden eyes flickering "You sound just like dad!"

"Well I should hope so…I did train her after all"

Cora turned and saw her father, "Papa?"

He grabbed her wrist "We need to talk"

**Beacon Hills Clinic**

sat at his office, he took a long drink from the whiskey bottle, as he rubbed his wrapped up hand

**The Night Before **

Marcus paced around Deaton "Alan….Alan….Alan, Y'know for a advisor you have really done"

Deaton gulped, as Marcus lifted him into the air "a terrible job!"

He flung Deaton into the wall, He kneeled over to him "Laura was killed by my sociopath brother…..Peter got his throat slashed by my failure of a son…and Cora almost died because, YOU! Let the enemy close enough to poison her"

Deaton coughed and saw the blood "p…please"

Marcus stomped on Deaton's right hand

"Y'know Deucalion was right, you emissaries are really outliving your usefulness"

Marcus removed his foot from Deaton's hand "Talia let's go!"

Talia turned and walked away and followed her husband

**Now-Mccall Residence**

Jackson stepped out of the bathroom, he really had to hand it to Scott. It was pretty good of him to let Jackson stay with them for awhile…Jackson knew he had been a handful after he got the bite.. but after leaving Beacon Hills Jackson did some soul searching, and then something pulled at him and he knew he needed to come home

Jackson came downstairs and saw Scott, Issiac, and eating breakfast

"Hey Ms. M thanks for letting me crash here"

She smiled "oh it's no problem I guess I should consider myself lucky having 3 handsome men in my house"

All 3 of the werewolves blushed, Jackson sat across from Scott filling his empty bowl with cereal "so fill me in on what's been going on since I've been away"

"Well Boyd and Erica are gone"

Jackson chewed on the cereal he masked it but Issiac noticed his eyes flicker blue, "and well…uh…your not gonna like what else has happened"

"What?…is Lydia okay?"

"Yeah but…uh"

**The Alpha Pack's Apartment**

Lydia knocked on the door and it swung open and Ethan came out "what?"

"I heard you found you brother"

"Yeah what do you want?"

"I wanna see him"

"Listen you should know, he never truly cared about you…it was all an act"

"Tha…That's not true!"

"Yes….Yes it is"

"E…Ethan"

Ethan turned and ran back inside, Aiden was healing very slowly, he was partially shifted his claws were out and his eyes were bright yellow "what' s happening to him?"

"He's just hurt…he'll heal just.. slowly"

**Derek's Loft**

Derek stared out the window, he heard the door open "Derek we have a problem!"

He turned and saw Peter and Stiles "What?"

"2 really powerful Alpha's just nabbed your sister!"

"how did they get her out of the hospital anyway Stiles?"

Peter smirked "oh your gonna love this Derek"

Stiles twiddled his fingers for a moment "I sorta healed her"

"YOU!?…how?"

"I'm…uh sorta…a Druid"

"That explains allot"

"It does?"

"Yeah let me guess…it happened last night?"

"Yeah how didja know?"

"I felt someone tugging at me"

"yeah that was me"

"So Laura kidnapped Cora?"

Peter took a deep breath "and you won't believe who was with her"

"My father"

"how did…it's your deranged psycho girlfriend isn't it?"

"Yeah…and your not gonna like this but you 2 are on your own"

"Derek it's your sister"

"and I can't save her…..yet"

Stiles was about to say something but Peter pulled him back, "Let's go we'll handle this ourselves"

The 2 walked away from Derek,

**Hale House**

Cora sat on the bench, as her father and sister sat across from her, "Cori….it's so good to see you again little sister"

"Yeah kidnapping me…is a great way to show that"

"Hey child…respect your Alpha!"

"She's not **my** Alpha!"

Marcus growled "your just like your brother…such a disappointment!"

Cora tried shifting but her father lightly growled and she turned back to human form, "We had such high hopes for you, your mother and I, after what Derek did…we decided to focuse on making you Laura's heir…Derek listened to your uncle one to many times"

"Well his uncle was always right"

The door flew off the hinges crashing into Marcus, Peter came in shifted "Stiles, GO!"

Stiles ran in and grabbed Cora "let's G…"

Laura stabbed her claws right into his back "Sorry kid this is a family thing"

Stiles turned his eyes glowing green eyes, He placed his hand in front of Laura and she went flying "Let's go babe"

"Babe?"

"just shut up and let's go"

The 2 ran right out the door, leaving Peter

"Y'know Marcus…this is something I've been dreaming about for years…getting a chance to kill you!"

"I shouldn't be surprised you've always been a frickin psycho!"

"oh please!"

Peter leaped at his brother as Marcus leaped right back at him., the 2 wrestled each other to the ground, NOW!"

Stiles came back in and sent a shock wave sending the 3 wolves flying. Peter got up slowly and ran out with Stiles, "okay first things first, we gotta get back to Derek"

"Why Stiles?"

"Cause I think he's dying"

**Derek's Loft**

Peter and Stiles came in and saw Derek on his back, knocked out, he had a hole in his chest and red vines were growing out of it, "What the hell is that?"

Peter stared at it, Cora reached to rip it off, but Peter quickly grabbed her hand "don't!"

"Why?"

"It's wolfs bane…you touch it and you'll be back in the hospital"

Stiles looked it over "that isn't wolfs bane"

"Yes it is a special kind, The South American Dream Root"

**Derek's Subconscious**

Derek opened his eyes and looked around, his room was brightly lit from the sun, he felt better then he had in years, like a giant cloud had been lifted off of him, He heard a knocked "Derry!…c'mon we're gonna be late!"

Derek looked in the mirror and saw his 15 year old face staring back

**(A Brief Story about young Derek's relationship with his father, and uncle, and sister)**


	9. Chapter 9:The Boy Who Would Be King PT1

**Beacon Hills Memorial-25 Years Ago**

Talia took deep breath as she laid in the hospital bed, Marcus sat by her side with there 2 year odl daughter on his lap

"Hey there oh brother of mine!"

Marcus looked up, and saw Peter walk in with his black shades and a soul patch, he was carrying a large stuff bear

"unca Peta!"

The small toddler hopped off of her father's lap and into Peter's leg, "Hiya squirt"

He looked up at his brother "so Marcus is the quack here yet?"

"She's not a quack"

"Right because a Oracle doesn't sound fake"

"S…She was right about…Laura"

Talia's eyes were glowing red "We need to make sure Derek is okay"

'Derek?"

"we decided to name him after father"

Peter smirked "always daddy's little solider"

He put the large bear down next to Laura and sat next to his brother

Derek looked around the hospital room, "where am I?"

Jennifer appeared right next to him "the day you were born, it's pretty important"

"How?"

"You'll see"

Time moved faster and soon Laura was curled in a ball laying next to the stuff bear, Talia sobbed as she felt another contraction "oh your gonna be a powerful beta"

Marcus offered his hand to his wife "no Marcus I..I can handle a little pain"

"This is good Madame Hale"

Peter and Marcus stood up when they saw the elderly women walking into the room

Talia sat up "you the Oracle?"

"ja..I am Madame Lensherr"

Marcus sat back in his seat, "sit Peter…she means us no harm"

"No harm?…your just gonna let some stranger get close enough to your unborn child!"

"Quiet Peter", Marcus shifted and his voice boomed as Peter sat down

Madame Lensherr approached Talia, she placed her hand on Talia's stomach

Derek stared at this women "what is she doing to me?"

"Shh quiet Derek"

Madame Lensherr looked up in the sky "Yes….Yes I see it, your boy will grow up to become…to become a powerful Alpha"

Derek was intrigued by this Oracle's prediction

"He will become…a True Alpha"

There was a gasp, and Derek's reactions was the same

"Wait I….I was suppose to be….the True Alpha?"

Peter looked at his brother and his sister in law, "So the boy will become a True Alpha?"

"Yesss….but a darkness will attempt to destroy him…his potential"

Peter looked at her "what kind of Darkness are we talking here?"

"It comes in the form of a love one"

Peter scoffed, Marcus turned "what?"

"Sorry Marc, but really we're gonna believe that some darkness is gonna try to destroy Derek?"

"Not try.. if his protector fails.. this Darkness will succeed"

Peter smirked listening to the 3 fools in front of him

**6 Years Later**

Derek watched as his younger self scurried around the forest being chased by Laura,

"What are we doing here Jennifer?"

"you need to see things from another perspective in order to become the Alpha you were meant to be"

"A True Alpha?"

"Yes"

"But Scott's the true Alpha"

"Not yet he's not…you see if we can purge yourself soul of the Darkness in youu, it could restore your potential"

"What was this darkness anyway?"

"You'll see"

Young Derek jumped from branch tp branch he smiled "you'll never catch me" he sang in a sing song voice

Laura followed shortly behind "I'm get you dweeb!"

She leaped and tackled her brother to the ground "now you taking a bath!"

"NO!"

Little Derek kicked her in the stomach and ran off, Laura stood and cupped her hands to her face "I can't believe you hit a girl!"

"YOUR NOTTA GIRL!"

"Dweeb"

Laura shifted and leaped the other way

**Hale House-About The Same Time**

The front door swung open and Peter skipped into the house "hello!?…anyone there!?…It's me Marcus's admittedly handsomer brother!"

He dropped his bags and listened closely, he heard feint whispering.

Peter walked to the basement door and the voices got louder

Peter tiptoed downstairs and saw them

Marcus was sitting in his large recliner, Talia sat on the arm on the recliner, and a shaggy haired man wearing a beige felt jacket sat facing the 2 alphas "Is that Peter?"

Peter was shocked to here the voice "Duec?"

"Yes old friend it is"

Marcus stood up and opened a folding chair "uh…Pete sit down"

Peter took the seat "so what 's this all about?

Deucalion removed his glasses "we believe someone has been sent to kill young Derek"

"Why would they wanna kill him, he's just a kid?"

"C'mon Pete you know why"

"Cause this whoever thinks he's a True Alpha?…who told him?"

"We don't know…we were hoping you might be able to enlighten us?"

"I would I know"

"Pete?"

"Seriously I don't know who could be targeting him"

Deucalion placed his hand on the table and poking his claws out "let's prove it"

"What wou….."

All 4 stopped as they heard a feint whimpering, Peter ripped off his coat and charged out of the house

Young Derek was on the ground whimpering, The larger man in a army vest approached him "quit ya blubbering ya little mutt"

He kicked the young man sending him back

"Very could Mack"

Gerard Argent appeared from the van parked near the trees "Now finish him"

Mack reached and pulled out his knife and approached the boy, Derek sobbed as the man got closer

"GET AWAY!"

Peter leaped from the large tree landing feet firs ton Mack's chest, "GO!"

Derek ran as fast as he could away

Peter lifted the hunter by his collar and threw him on the hood of the van, then he looked up at Gerard

"This wasn't what we agreed upon Peter"

"I know…the others were getting suspicious of me…I had to alternate the plan"

Gerard smirked "then it's up to you to kill the boy"

Peter shook the hunters hand "don't worry I will"

Suddenly the forest faded to black and Derek and Jennifer stood in front of a bright red door

"So..Peter was the Darkness?"

"Yes…but there's more"

"oh god"

"We don't have to continue…if you don't want to"

Derek approached the red door and opened it "no point in turning back"

The 2 walked through the doorway

(Well There ya have it, unsurprisingly Peter was the Darkness meant to destroy Derek…..But there is more to this tale)


	10. Chapter 10:The Boy Who Would Be King PT2

**Beacon Hills Distllery-2003**

Ennis leaned against the wall staring at the symbol he had carved into the wall, Talia and that blind fool Deucalion tried to talk him out of getting revenge

"Your surrounded by fools?"

Ennis looked up and saw Peter, "What do you want Hale?"

Peter popped out his claws "I wanna make a deal with your"

'And what's that?"

"you ever here what a True Alpha is?"

"No"

"Well a True Alpha, is a truly dangerous thing, see by definition it threatens the balance we all live by, a True Alpha…they could make 2 Alpha's to a pack and that is a truly dangerous things"

"So?"

"Y'see my father once met someone who was to become a True Alpha, and you know what he did?"

"What?"

"My father tore that young fools throat out, because he knew just by living that child would have destroyed the balance, and my father would never allow that.. even though it was his own brother"

"What does that have anything to do with me?"

"I need you to do what Is right and destroy the True Alpha living in Beacon Hills, I need you to destroy my nephew"

"What!?"

"oh calm down Ennis…jeez look all you need to do is force him to kill someone…and I know what someone that should be"

**Beacon Hills High-5 Hours Later**

Derek sat in the locker room bouncing the basketball and preying to whoever that Paige would survive the bite, He heard the scream, he held back and tear and bounced the ball harder and harder against the ground

"Wow Derek.. this must have been hard"

Derek looked at his younger self "It was"

The 2 watched as younger Derek ran to save Paige

"HEY LET HER GO!"

Derek shifted and charged at Ennis, Ennis lifted Derek by the throat and flung him into the locker and just walked off

**The Root Cellar An Hour Later**

Peter walked in slowly and heard the sobbing "Derek?..are you down there?"

"Ye 'sob' yea I'm down here"

Peter saw the girl in his arms "what…what did you do Derek?"

"She…She was in so much…pain…I just had to make it stop!"

Peter placed his hand on his nephews shoulder "shh it's okay it'll all be okay, go home get yourself cleaned up and tomorrow we'll tell your parents"

"NO!…they can't find out…dad will be so angry!"

"I know buddy but they need to know…Ennis will have to be punished for his part in this"

"wha.. what are we gonna do about Paige?"

"I'll handle it champ….you just go on home"

Derek watched this "I was such an idiot"

Jennifer grabbed his hand "yes you were, now you need to se what he did to my body"

**The Woods**

Peter felt victorious his plan had worked better then he had hoped, he was able to force Derek to kill this girl "oh this is amazing"

He heard a feint breathing "D…Derek?"

She was alive?

Peter dropped the girl "P..please help me"

Peter looked at the moon, hen popped his claws….a necessary evil

He mutilated the poor girls body and left

"Your were alive?"

"Yes, but you thinking you killed me changed your eyes"

Derek's eyes glowed a brighter red "I'm gonna kill him"

**The Next Morning**

Derek walked downstairs he had washed Paige's blood of his hands, but he could still feel it

His father sat reading the morning paper, his mother was busy making breakfast, Laura and Cora were both still getting ready for school

"Hello Hale Family!"

Peter came in with a energetic smile "No Laura?…No Cora?…Good, we 4 need to have a talk"

Marcus folded his paper and placed it on the table "Derek go to your room"

"No I said the 4 of us"

"Very well, what is it Peter?"

"Derek want to tell your father what happened last night?"

"Ennis.. bit Paige and she…she rejected the bite…and she was suffering so much" 

Talia put her hand over her mouth "Derek you didn't!"

"I'm sorry mom…she was just hurting so much"

Marcus stood up "Let's go Peter, we need to talk with Ennis"

"whoa.. first Derek tell them **how **Ennis found Paige"

"We met and he needed another Beta and I told him about her"

"Derek…you're a monster!"

Marcus flipped the table over "I can't believe this you're a sadistic monster"

"Dad no.. I'm sorry I.."

"Sorry!?…your sorry!?…sorry isn't going to bring that poor girl back…sorry doesn't make up for what you've destroyed…I…I. just leave…go to school, hang out with your friends. I don't care, I'm done with you Derek"

"Dad I…"

"GO!"

Derek grabbed his bag and fled

Talia and Peter picked up the broke pieces of plates and the utensils, Peter felt a small ounce of regret "y'know Marcus, he's your son you could lay off of him"

"**What!"**

Talia grabbed Marcus's arm "Marcus please"

"What was that Peter?"

Peter removed his white coat "I said you could lay off the kid a little bit, he made a mistake…he's not gonna become a True Alpha anymore big deal!"

"It is a big deal, he killed someone!"

"So have you!"

Marcus stared his younger brother in the eye "you and him are just the same"

"Same for you and dad"

Peter picked up his things and left

The entire house faded away and Derek and Jennifer stood in the Darkness "so?"

"So what?"

"Why did you show me this?"

"to make whatever decision your planning on making easier"

"Well your right it is easier"

**Derek's Loft**

Stiles rolled up his sleeves and dragged the vines and began pulling, the more he pulled the more Derek began gasping for air until finally the vines were completely ripped out and the hole in Derek's chest healed

The 3 sat around Derek waiting for him to wake up, "So we all know who did it right?"

"Yeah that damn teacher of yours"

Peter held his hand over Derek's heart and suddenly Derek's hand grabbed Peter's arm "arrgh!"

Derek opened his eyes and shifted flinging Peter away

Derek stood up and cracked his next and began walking towards Peter, Cora ran in front of him "Der…stop it.. c'mon Derry please!…STOP!"

Derek shoved Cora out of his way, He grabbed Peter by the collar and began punching him reveling in the blood coming from Peter

"You killed Paige NOT ME!…..YOU mad my father HATE ME!…..It's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Peter kept punching and punching, Cora stood up "Derek please stop. Your gonna kill him"

Peter looked at Derek "so…you finally understand.. you we. 'cough' your we're never my favorite…I hated you, everyday you grew up…I wanted to kill you.. but I had to play the role I was given till I could destroy the True Alpha…without anyone knowing it was me"

"WHY!?"

"Why?…you and I are so much alike Derek, we're forced to stay as Beta's while are arrogant older siblings become Alpha's…so why did you get the chance to become a True Alpha while I didn't?…so I made sure you never did….but it doesn't matter because Scott I the True Alpha now"

"Scott?"

"Yes"

Peter lost consciousness, Derek grabbed his coat and started to leave, Stiles tackled him "Stop…what the hell is wrong with you?"

Stiles pointed over and Derek saw Cora was slammed into the wall "what the hell happened to your Derek?"

"I'm just a monster"

Derek head butted Stiles and walked away

**1 Year Ago**

The old women was gasping for air "y..you?"

Peter smiled and allowed his eyes to flicker red "yes me"

"I finally see your true nature…you were the Darkness I foresaw"

"Yes.. and like you predicted I destroyed my nephews True Alpha potential. So now I need to know who is it now?"

"I…I do not know his name…but beware Peter Hale…this True Alpha…will be created by your own hand…and one day he will kill you"

Peter smirked and unplugged her machine "I look forward to the challenge"

**(****Okay a few things I know in the show Derek isn't a True Alpha, but for the sake of this story I had it he was suppose to be, also in all these flashback Peter is suppose to be Ian Bohen, because I made him closer in age to Deucalion, Talia, and Marcus)**

**(Okay Now In the Review Section, who's origin do you guys want to see next?"**


End file.
